


Come Away

by Sanjuno



Series: Truth In Hyperbole [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ancestor Ghosts, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Black Zetsu regrets all of his life choices, Body Horror, Child Soldiers, Gen, Goes REALLY AU, Hatake Kakashi has pretty eyes, He's only MOSTLY dead, Kannabi Bridge Mission, Nohara Rin Lives, Not Really Character Death, That means he's still SLIGHTLY alive, Uchiha Obito Lives, Uchiha Obito has No Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/pseuds/Sanjuno
Summary: When Uchiha Madara failed to manifest the Rinnegan, the Black Zetsu had shrugged and moved on. Given it up as a bad job, and turned their attention to the next generation of Uchiha.There had to beoneof them who would develop a Rinnegan eventually.Oh hey... that kid heading towards the bridge looksjust likeMadara...Uchiha Obito doesnotappreciate creepy plant monsters stealing his teammates now GO DIE IN A FIRE, DEMON, please and thank you.





	1. Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> ... I think I'm getting into the Halloween Spirit a little bit early this year. This came out far messier that I had planned. *contemplative look at blood drenched nine year old*
> 
> ... Yes. Much messier than I had originally planned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are changing...

**(It the details that get you every time, right? That damned horseshoe nail. Throws everything off track...)**

It happened fast.

Obito turned away from the last of the Iwa-nin who had tried to take Rin, unspeakably gleeful over the clarity of his vision. The Sharingan was _awesome_. Obito could see _everything_. No _wonder_ the Elders wanted everyone in the Clan to awaken their Bloodline.

Kakashi shook the blood from his tanto, thin silver brows knit together in the way Obito had learned meant the little genius was frowning. “They shouldn’t have been here.”

“What?” Obito glanced at Rin, confirming that she was just as confused as he was.

“This was an _ambush_. They knew we were coming.” Kakashi shifted, grey eyes wary as he scanned their surroundings. “So… it’s _just_ like… who _told_ them?”

Just like _who_? Stupid genius, not speaking out loud. The only ambushed-secret-mission Obito could think of was… oh.

Shit.

 _Hatake Sakumo’s_ failed mission. The one that had _started_ this War. No _wonder_ Kakashi was even paler than usual.

Grandmother had always said, once might be chance, but two times was _always_ enemy action. There was _no such thing_ as a coincidence. Not for shinobi.

“They tried to _take_ Rin, not kill her.” Kakashi shifted, muscles deceptively relaxed. “They wanted to separate us. Make us choose between our comrade and our mission.”

“Oh!” Rin gasped, eyes wide and wild as she glared at the Iwa-nin that had grabbed her. It had been a stupid move, getting that close to Rin, and the enemy shinobi had gotten a crushed ribcage before he could take off.

“Rin or the mission?” Obito stiffened, eyes burning and he could _feel_ the tomoe spinning. That was the _exact same situation_ that had gotten the White Fang disgraced. Kakashi met Obito’s eyes as if checking to see if his unspoken message had been heard. The Uchiha breathed deep and nodded. “We’re still in danger.”

“The mission isn’t done yet.” Grim lines shadowed Kakashi’s eyes as he pivoted. “We need to move.”

The team of young Leaf ninja exchanged determined looks and took to the trees. Sabotaged intelligence or not, they _would_ complete their mission.

It happened fast. Too fast to stop, and it was only his newly awakened Sharingan that allowed Obito to see it _as_ it happened.

Unnaturally sharp, bone-white branches speared out. Kakashi spun, sudden and unpredictable as a lightning flash, small hands shoving Rin and Obito far out of the danger zone. The branches curved, forming a cage of thorns. Kakashi’s head snapped back with a crack, the left side of his face gored open from jaw to hairline. Evil looking black vines whipped up, punched through flesh as they trapped small limbs, and dragged the young Jounin down.

“ _No!_ ” Obito screamed, lunging forward even as the way his comrade had stumbled before going unnervingly slack looped on endless repeat in his mind’s eye. “ _KAKASHI!_ ”

The earth closed over.

/…/

Silent and frantic, Kakashi clawed his way free of the clinging morass doing it’s best to drown him. Writhing and slick and _horrifying_ on a base level, like being buried under the giant leeches of Training Ground Forty-Four only _worse_.

His hand was caught, strong fingers closing around his wrist like the band of an iron shackle. A harsh yank, shoulder and wrist protesting violently, and Kakashi was pulled loose.

Gagging, blinded, Kakashi stumbled as he was dragged in the wake of his rescuer. Sheer adrenaline and stubborn obstinacy the only things keeping him on his feet, keeping him moving forward. No other thought in his mind other than moving _away_ from the crawling pile of boneless limbs that meant to trap him.

Left eye was useless, destroyed by the blow he had chosen to take in order to ensure Obito and Rin got clear. The right eye was blurred, partly from shock, in greater part from the streaming tears trying to clear away the thick white ooze that had made it so hard to escape from the thing that had trapped him.

Lightning _cracked_ , lancing over Kakashi’s shoulder to impact behind their retreat, the heat of the bolt’s passage harsh against the unnatural chill that had sunk into the left side of his face. A razor-edged scream, pained and _angry_ and rising over the boom of grounded thunder, leaving his ears ringing.

Right eye regaining focus, enough to note that part of what blurred Kakashi’s surroundings was the bank of mists that hung heavy and grey, obscuring most of the landscape. Could be a Kiri-nin, or a Kumo lightning user. Both of which Kakashi would hate on sheer principle despite the assistance. Neither of which made _any sense_. The team attacking them had been _Iwa-nin_ , right down to the way they planted their stances, so…

The world spun, a dizzy shift in perception as Kakashi was yanked forward, through a small gap between bamboo stalks, and into the quiet shadows of a narrow-cut path. _How had he missed seeing an entire forest_? Blinking furiously to clear his remaining eye, Kakashi stared at the pale hand grasping his wrist. Followed up the strongly muscled arm to see white hair, tied up in a wolf tail. A diamond patterned cloak of grey on white on silver, lines almost invisible in the mists. A short blade strapped diagonally across a lean back, still shedding white sparks of conducted chakra.

Blinking again, this time in surprise as his rescuer glanced back at him. Grey eyes, set in a narrow face. Faded silver clan marks that no Hatake had borne since their Clan began to fade at the end of the Warring States Era.

A _Hatake_. A _full-blooded_ Hatake.

Kakashi _stared_ , and wondered exactly _how hard_ he had hit his head when he was taken down.

“This should be far enough.” They came to a stop in a small clearing, ringed all around with blooming lantern plants. The ground in the center was charred down to the stones, black and ashy. “Let’s have a look at you, cub.”

Wary, Kakashi stepped aside, glad that she had dropped his wrist when they stopped. He strained his ears, but the roaring of the creature that had caught him was gone. Cut off, vanished completely the moment they had passed into the border of the bamboo thicket.

“Who are you?” There had not been a Hatake born with their Clan’s markings since the Founding of Konohagakure. If she _was_ a Hatake, then she was from a branch that had _not_ sworn themselves to the Leaf. So, while this woman _may_ have truly altruistic intentions towards Kakashi, there was no telling what her attitude towards _other_ Konoha ninja might be. There was no telling how hostile she might get towards an non-Hatake, or what she might do to Obito and Rin when they caught up with Kakashi. “You aren’t Konoha-nin.”

( _A shudder tore through him, quickly masked. Kami-sama, **please** , let his teammates have escaped. Let them have avoided that **thing** that had dragged Kakashi down._ )

“Smart one, aren’t you, cub?” White fangs gleaming behind her smile, the woman gestured to Kakashi’s side. “If I promise to explain, will you allow me to clean out that infestation?”

“Infest?” Despite all his training telling him not to take the bait, Kakashi _had_ to look down. Choked on swiftly rising terror as he laid eyes on the squirming mass of tubes taking root over his heart, digging into every open wound on his skin and _under_. The wet movement over the left side of his face _did not move like blood_. “No… get it out!”

“Easy, easy. Hush, cub.” For all his skill Kakashi was only _nine_ , and a _small_ nine at that. It was easy for the adult kunoichi to pin him down while he fought his own panic. Trapped, Kakashi snarled. Hyperaware of the creeping invasion forcing its way deeper into his flesh. “Easy, cub. I am Hatake Kira, and I’m an ally to those of our blood in Konoha. I’ll not let this rot take you.”

“Let me go!” Tossing his head, Kakashi gasped for air. Fresh pain made him howl as _something_ tore at the wound on his face. The name Hatake Kira was _almost_ familiar, like it had been in an old lesson that had never been repeated. “Get off me!”

“I’ve got you, cub. Easy. Now, hold _still_.” A sense of movement on his newly blinded side. Kakashi twisted, using his small size to his advantage, torn mask falling fully from his face. Teeth closed on flesh and Kakashi clamped his jaw, a scream rising to meet the blood that flooded his mouth.

Everything was white.

/…/

Kakashi was _gone_. Obito had _felt it_ when that familiar beacon of white chakra had flickered out. Shock, terror, and denial had tangled together in his head, in his chest his heart kicked frantically against his ribs. A surge of emotion so strong it left Obito feeling frozen.

“No.” Rising from the very bottom of his soul. Rejection. Determination. On par with a landslide, and erupting volcano. Huge and impossible to divert. All of nature’s fury packed down into mortal form, leashed to human will and given _direction_. “ _No!_ You _don’t **get** to take **him** from **me**_!”

Rin screamed, short and sharp and shocked, throwing herself aside as the air around Obito _burned_. The trees around them creaking, crashing, limbs twisting in revolt in an reverberating echo of Obito’s fury. Bones rising into existence like something born in nightmares and bloodlust, a horror story made manifest. Wrapping around Obito like a shroud, like armour. The Uchiha’s newly awakened Sharingan _blazed_ , rubies and firelight.

Black and red and _spinning_.

Obito roared, his eyes _burning_ as his chakra built and built and he _saw it_. The trail he had to follow. Kakashi’s chakra lightning-in-storm-clouds, stars seen though mist. Calling him. Showing him the way.

 _There_.

Obito was _going_ to take Kakashi _back_.

He could _see the way down_.

Obito _moved_.

Clinging to the largest stone she could find, sprawled on her belly like a terrified geko, Rin gaped as her best friend nearly _exploded_ with power.

Right before Obito _ripped open a hole in the air_ and disappeared without hesitation.

The medic blinked. Blinked again.

“… Holy _shit_.” Rin whispered, spine damp with cold sweat and loathe to break the stunned silence left in Obito’s wake. “What the ever-loving _hell was that_ , Obito?”

Thousand little _gods_ , this explained _so much_ about why the section on Uchiha Courtship was _three times_ the length of the lessons given on any of the _other_ Clans the Academy provided during sex education.

/…/

White light blinded him, thundering through his blood as it snaked under his skin. It hurt. It _burned_. Whips soaked in salt. Forked tongues of flames and boiling acid crawling through his bones.

A gentle touch in his hair. “That’s it, cub. Fight it off.”

Keening, Kakashi fought the shuddering of his limbs to claw weakly at his chest. Felt his scrabbling fingers catch on twisted remains, dried out and immobile. Bile in his throat, Kakashi pulled without care for the damage it may cause. Yanked stiff roots from his skin like gouging loose a dead tick.

“Let me get that.” A wrench, flesh tearing away as a second mass flash-fried half-burrowed limbs was pulled from the crater of his destroyed eye. It there had been any hope of salvaging it, that chance was gone now. “There you are, cub. Stay strong for just a few moment more. He’ll be here for you soon.”

A harsh sob. Kakashi curled miserably around his pain as tears escaped from his remaining eye. It hurt. It hurt it hurt it _hurt_. Worse than anything Kakashi had ever gone through before. Freezing and burning and _violation_ all at once. His hands kept moving despite the pain. Even as he gagged, even as he wept, even as blood ran free to mingle with the ash he lay in, Kakashi refused to stop until every tainted bit had been pulled free of his flesh.

“I apologize for this, cub. But better for you to lose some blood now, rather than have your soul stolen later.” The scent of river water and ozone pulled away, leaving Kakashi to shiver alone against the blood soaked ashes. _How many people had suffered here_? A beat. Something building just outside of sensing range. “Ah, here he comes. Take care of yourself, cub. You do our Clan proud.”

A shrieking roar. A massive spirit of flame and rage. A forest fire given a voice and a grudge. “ _KAKASHI!_ ”

… _Oh._ Kakashi twitched. Struggled to rise, to push his body up despite the abuse it had undergone. Oh. That was _Obito_. Even if Kakashi had never heard such tones of loss and wrath in his Uchiha teammate’s voice before, he recognized Obito’s call. The scent of spice and smoke was unmistakable, if oddly distant.

Swaying, Kakashi blinked. He was standing. Tilting like a drunk in a windstorm, but standing. Now, moving. Right foot, left foot, repeat. Go.

A dull ‘ _thump_ ’ shook the ground. Like a mine trap buried too deep but exploding anyway. A droning buzz cut off. The sound only noticeable now that it was gone. Listing, Kakashi clung to a thick stalk of bamboo for balance and realized with exhausted confusion how much easier breathing had become with the buzzing gone. As if the sound had been a physical weight now removed from his chest.

“Kakashi! Where are you?” A pause. Searching. A sense of being seen. Familiar, now that Kakashi was paying attention. _Exactly how much time did Obito spend spying on him_? The rattle of a body shoving aside bamboo stalks at speed. Rapid footsteps on the path. “Kakashi!”

Warm arms wrapped around him, lifted his feet from the ground, and Kakashi was abruptly reminded that Obito had four years of growth on him. For the first time, Kakashi leaned into his teammate’s strength. Relieved enough to let Obito carry his weight and simply be grateful that the Uchiha was grown enough to hold him steady.

Just for a bit. Just until Kakashi caught his breath. Rested a little. Just for a moment.

“Oh, kami-sama, Kakashi. I thought you were _dead_ , you self-sacrificing _moron_. Don’t you _dare_ do that again.” A cautious shift, and Obito pulled back just enough to cradle Kakashi to his chest more comfortably. Obviously, Obito was feeling a little bit overprotective. The Uchiha stared, and winced. “Kakashi, your face…”

“We can’t do anything about it now.” Kakashi frowned, and wished somewhat senselessly that Obito had arranged him with the damaged side of his face turned away. The Uchiha had an up-close and personal view of _exactly_ how devastated the left side of Kakashi’s face had become. A blink, and Kakashi had to stare back. “Obito. Your _Sharingan_ , it’s…”

“Active, yeah. About time! I can’t see _anything_ down here without it on.” Obito shook his head. “Now shut up, Captain. I’m rescuing you now.”

Fuming at the reminder, Kakashi _glared_ at his teammate. Before Kakashi could speak, Obito grinned. Winked. Ripped open a hole in reality.

Mouth falling open in surprise, Kakashi stared. Obito laughed, bones and shadows wrapping around them as he charged forward. “Hang on!”

/…/

Roots burst from the ground, green branches curving to catch and cradle the young Uchiha and the even younger Hatake in his arms.

“Obito!” Rin scrambled over the debris, hands already flaring green as she hurtled towards her boys. “Kakashi!”

“Rin!” Obito laughed, relieved and triumphant. Kakashi was sprawled limply against the Uchiha’s chest, still alive and mostly intact despite the best efforts put forth by their enemies. “I got him back, Rin! His _face_ …”

“I see it.” Rin and Obito shifted around one another in wordless cooperation, adjusting their team’s youngest member carefully. Kakashi was worryingly limp, but still somewhat responsive. Too pale, even for a Hatake. Healing chakra flared, steady and warm, but Rin grimaced. “There’s something in the wounds. I need… hold him still, Obito. I need to irrigate all of this.”

“I’ve got him.” Obito’s arms tightened, still gentle but firmly no-nonsense. Kakashi huffed in faint irritation as Rin tilted his head.

Black charred splinters, like burned chicken bones. A sickly white slime that stank like rotten fruit. Rin’s eyes went narrow and hard as she worked to pull all the contaminates from Kakashi’s wounds. She _refused_ to let a single thing remain in place to fester. Kakashi grit his teeth, dug sharp nails into Obito’s arms, and did his best to remain still as Rin worked.

“There. It’s all out. I’ll want to check again when we get home, but let me just…” Cool water from Rin’s canteen sluiced over Kakashi’s skin, followed by a gauze pad. Cleaning away the worst of the mess. “Um… Kakashi? Did you… _always_ have markings?”

“What?” Kakashi blinked, staring at his teammate in blank confusion. Talking hurt. Anything that required moving his face hurt. Not speaking at all seemed like a smart decision.

“Let me see.” Obito turned Kakashi around on his lap. Stared. “Well… that’s new.”

Storm-cloud grey markings sharpening his features, Kakashi stared back. Obito tapped one finger against Kakashi’s left cheekbone, and Kakashi flinched back. Froze in shock. Belatedly realizing the fact that he could _still see_ out of his left eye. The one that should not have been there anymore. His left eye was _glowing_ , silver on red, ball lightning over embers. Kakashi stared at his reflection in Obito’s goggles. “What the hell just _happened_?”

/…/

Leaking ichor and missing nearly half of its body mass, the Zetsu that had been sent to collect the little Potential dropped to the floor of the cave.

Those were _not_ ordinary children! The damage done was not healing as it should, was actually growing _worse_ , bits of Zetsu crumbling away. Even as the rest of the Zetsu arrived, the Zetsu sent to ambush the Uchiha Potential crumbled away to ash and mulch.

Black Zetsu stared in shock. What had those children _done_? Even Uchiha Madara, the strongest Potential the Zetsu had even seen, had succumbed to their root’s control. It had taken years, but the Zetsu had taken him over in the end, just as they had taken over Indra so long ago.

How could a mere mortal child, on who had barely awakened his Sharingan, destroy one of the Legion?

/…/

_Standing on the riverbank, Hatake Kira laughed as she watched the cub she had fished out of the jubokko snare blink at a flustered Uchiha fledgling with the eye of a newborn inugami. Tenrou-sama’s Marks in their rightful places to show his ancestry to all who knew how to look._

_Near death experiences were so **useful** when it came to strengthening the gifts in blood that had grown too thin. How nice that there had been a Uchiha right there to pull the Hatake cub back to the mortal world when Kira’s working was completed, too!_

_Kira so looked forward to seeing this cub rebuild the Hatake Clan._

=/=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Nine Asks for September over on my tumblr. This was the fourth prompt, and an Anon asked me for " _Kakashi somehow meeting Mama Hatake? Maybe he gets himself almost killed on a mission and his spirit has to find a way back to his body?_ "
> 
> Which of _course_ means I had yet another excuse to torment Kakashi in the name of entertainment! And so. This happened. ♥
> 
> Hope you like it, Anon! ^_^


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are more questions than answers to be had right now, but the Kannabi Bridge still needs to come down. Team Minato powers on and completes their mission, but once that's over with Rin and Obito _refuse_ to let Kakashi suffer in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obito's overprotective Uchiha genes have been fully activated. He will now take violent offence to anyone posing a threat to Rin or Kakashi.
> 
> Rin has also discovered a mighty need to carry a swooning damsel into the sunset after a heroic rescue. She'll be kind and let Obito take the lead this time because he did most of the work, but next time it's _her turn_.
> 
> Kakashi is Tired (tm) and would like about 100 naps.

=/=

Tangled up with his team in their weird little bower of woven living branches, Obito was quite content to remain where he was indefinitely. Obito had his teammates held close and safe, senses on edge to catch the faintest hint of enemy chakra. Kakashi’s head was tucked up under Obito’s chin, the younger ninja keeping his weird new dojutsu pressed into Obito’s shirt. Rin had plastered herself to Obito’s side, her forehead resting against the back of Kakashi’s neck and her arms around both her boys. Obito had one arm around Rin’s back to support her and the other wrapped around Kakashi to keep him secure.

...  _Sage_ , Obito had never really noticed how small Kakashi was before. It was really obvious that Kakashi was _years_ younger than them when he was curled up in a miserably shaking ball in Obito’s lap. The unsteady hitch in the soft breaths against Obito’s chest ignited something fierce and protective inside Obito’s ribcage. Kakashi was suffering, and Obito wanted to track down the source and  _burn it to ash_.

Less than an hour after Rin finished patching him up, Kakashi took a deep breath and shifted like he was going to pull away. “The mission.”

“Screw the mission.” Scowling, Obito refused to let go as Kakashi half-heartedly tried to wiggle free. “Stop that! What’re you doing, Bakakashi?”

“We need to complete our mission, Obito.” Fuming over the inescapable cage his teammate’s hold proved to be, Kakashi crossed his arms and pouted. It was probably meant to be a glare, but Kakashi’s mask was gone and his lower lip jutted out when Kakashi narrowed his eyes. “I’m healed and it’s time to continue on.”

“No!” A firm hand pressed against his shoulder, and Obito turned to look at Rin. She shook her head, gently easing her way free of their huddle. Obito grit his teeth as protest welled up. “But!”

“I want the war to end, Obito.” Voice quiet but implacable, Rin tugged on Obito’s hand to encourage him to release Kakashi. “Destroying this bridge is _important_. That’s why Sensei was sent out as a distraction for us. We can’t waste his effort, Obito.”

“Rrrh-! _Fine_!” Obito let Kakashi go and they all stood up. With jerky motions Obito slung the pack of explosives onto his back and hissed through his teeth. “We’re doing the stupid mission! I have no idea how to use the sharingan. Bakakashi’s hurt and half blind! You used up most of your chakra healing him. But sure! The mission comes first! I still think this is a bad idea and I’m not happy about it!”

“Be unhappy quietly.” Was Kakashi’s flat rejoinder, obviously displeased by the reminder that he was injured. The light coming from Kakashi’s left eye flared brighter and the young Jounin winced, hand flying up to cover the scarred lid. “Shouting will draw attention. The last thing we need is another ambush.”

Obito snapped his mouth shut on another complaint. Furious resolve kindled in the young Uchiha. The rest of this mission was going to go  _perfectly_. They were going to go blow the bridge up, and then Obito was getting him team right back to Konoha. No delays. No detours. No  _slimy demonic tentacles snatching Kakashi away_  while Obito watched helplessly.

The Uchiha were all _about_ razing their enemies to the ground and setting shit on fire. Obito was going to destroy the  _hell_  out of this bridge and good riddance.

/.../

The trip to the bridge was tense, all three of them hyperaware of their surroundings. Kakashi had needed to pull his forehead protector down over his dojutsu, not wanting the glow to give his position away. Given the way the silver-haired boy’s tense shoulders relaxed once the eye was covered, Rin had the sneaking suspicion that Kakashi had mostly done it to cut off the new input. There was no telling what the Hatake dojutsu picked up on and there was no way Kakashi had known to train for the possibility of it.

The Hatake had been a dying Clan for a long time, and if there had ever been a Clan Kekkai Genkai the knowledge of it had long since faded from memory. Worry clogged Rin’s throat. They just needed to finish this mission, then they could all go home and Rin could safely wrap both her boys up in blankets so she could  _sit on them_  until the entirely rational fear that they were going to disappear again was less overwhelming.

They just needed to blow up a bridge. Simple. That bridge was coming down on the first try or  _so help her_  Rin was going to on a full-bore Tsunade-shishou rampage and turn this  _entire section of the forest_  into a smoking crater.

/.../

Slipping away from the destruction raging behind them, Kakashi sighed in relief. His covered eye throbbed, and the new flesh on his chest was tender and sore. He just wanted to go  _home_. Now that their mission objective was complete and the bridge was beyond the enemy’s ability to repair, Kakashi had no objections to heading straight back to Konoha.

His team probably agreed with the sentiment. Rin and Obito had followed orders with grim determination, and they had been rather more liberal with the application of the explosives than the job really called for. Still, Kakashi was not complaining. Maybe once the headache faded, Kakashi would be more inclined to concern himself with his teammate’s mental states.

Those were thoughts for later. The job was done, but they still needed to make it home before they could call the mission a complete success. Kakashi hid a wince as he chest burned, eye socket throbbing as light flashed across his vision.

It was going to be a long, painful trip.

/.../

“I can’t sense anyone.” Obito murmured when they stopped to rest, passing the water bottle to Rin as spinning red eyes roamed over their surroundings with startling focus. “You?”

Face turned to catch the breeze Kakashi let the air roll over his tongue as he breathed deep, scenting the air. “... Nothing.”

“Thank goodness.” Rin murmured, handing Kakashi the water bottle and pressing her hand against his chest without hesitation. “Stop that, Kakashi. You’ve already put enough stress on the healing I did earlier. Now let me check.”

“He good?” As soon as he saw Rin nod and pull her hand back, Obito stepped forward and scooped Kakashi up into his arms. “Let’s get going then.”

“... No.” The flat tone was a warning all on it’s own, but Obito ignored it cheerfully. Kakashi’s glare increased in intensity. “Obito. Even you aren’t stupid enough to carry me all the way back to the Village.”

“Like the pretty princess you are, Bakakashi!” Taking the lack of physical struggle as agreement, Obito started moving. “Right, Rin?” 

“The prettiest!” Rin agreed as she paced them, one hand held over her mouth but doing nothing to hide the amusement in her eyes. The levity felt good, releasing the leftover tension from completing the mission after two sequential ambushes. “Don’t drop him, Obito!”

Obito scoffed, pulling Kakashi closer. “Or you’ll do what?”

“Or I’ll take my turn as the dashing samurai!” Rin stuck out her tongue, miming taking Kakashi away from Obito as the Uchiha squawked in exaggerated offense and pulled Kakashi closer.

“... You’re both complete idiots.” Rolling his eyes at their antics, Kakashi huffed grumpily but let Obito continue to carry him. As embarrassing as it was, Kakashi took careful note of the paranoid way his team was watching the ground for movement that did not belong. Whatever other side effects the changes Kakashi had gone through might have, they had left him  _exhausted_. Letting Obito do all the work to get them both home and not moving a single muscle for the rest of the week sounded like a  _great_  idea.

Kakashi would just need to make sure they put him down before they were seen by any of the border patrols. It would be fine.

/.../

Sakumo stared at his son’s sleeping face, fingers denting the doorframe as he logged the new scars. The Uchiha curled around his boy lifted his head, red eyes gleaming with silent threat before recognition set in. Kakashi was mostly hidden by his teammates, wrapped in their arms and buried in blankets. Obito was still watching Sakumo silently, wary of him waking Kakashi but not willing to tell his teammate’s father to leave.

Smiling faintly at the young Uchiha, Sakumo finally managed to tear himself away from Kakashi’s bedroom door. Making his way back to the kitchen, Sakumo ignored the dejected blond slumped facedown at the table. Orochimaru said nothing as Sakumo sought comfort in the Snake Sannin’s embrace like his was trying to hide from the rest of the world.

“... We almost lost him.” Tremors wracked the hoarse words, and Sakumo felt Orochimaru’s hand go still against the back of his head. “He’s still so young and he almost  _died_  today, lovely.”

Arms wrapped around his husband, Orochimaru let his anger show. Hard gold eyes looked at Jiraiya over Sakumo’s shaking shoulders. Jiraiya's face was grim, one arm wrapped around Minato’s back as a tactile source of support as the younger man tried to shake the terror that had seized him after hearing his students report.

“... He lived.” Orochimaru murmured into Sakumo’s hair, glittering eyes still on his teammate as they communicated without words needing to be spoken. “We’ll keep him safe now.”

“Yeah...” Jaw firming in as his resolve settled, Jiraiya nodded his agreement to the plan. There had been far too many ambushes on critical missions during this war for it to be coincidence. This clearly sabotaged mission had been the last straw. “Things’re gonna change now. We’ll take care of it.”

=/=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case there are people here who haven't been following along on my tumblr, this is the tipping point that convinces the Sannin to boot Sarutobi out of office. They proceed to take co-ownership of the Hat and the position of Yondaime Hokage and Danzo now regrets all of his life choices.
> 
> This update was brought to you by the Ideas of March, and the request of wizardmafianinjapirate who asked: " _Hey! I saw your prompts were open and I can’t really think of anything big, but I’d love to see what you have in mind for team minato and team 7 in the truth in hyperbole verse? Put in as many tropes as you like!! (I’m so sorry if this isn’t what you’re looking for!) I love your writing thank you for sharing it with us!!_ "


End file.
